


Little did I know {Merthur videos}

by Yuzuchan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, blue jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuchan/pseuds/Yuzuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are gathered some of my Merthur videos. Some of them are funny, others definitely aren't, but they were all a joy to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little did I know {Merthur videos}

Doesn't this line make you think of Merthur? Like, Merlin loving Arthur, always. ALWAYS. TILL THE END OF TIME.

 

 

Song is Blue Jeans by Lana del Rey.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you feel like this isn't the right place to publish my videos, tell me so and I'll remove it. If you could just please be nice, I'd be really thankful! However, if you think this is not inappropriate, I hope you enjoy the videos I made. They're my attempt at contributing to this fandom that I love.


End file.
